summer's calling
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: He kissed my nose and leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm gonna miss my girl." He whispered. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! * * *what would happen if Brett had gone?* * *
1. Please Don't Leave Me

Well, the day has come. I knew it would eventually, but honestly I was hoping the whole world would end before it came so I'd never have to deal with this.

Today was the day that would end all. My happiness, my security, my laughter and gorgeous smile, and most importantly, my love.

It was the first week of summer and Brett was leaving to go to his dad's house in South Carolina.

For. Two. Whole. Months.

Ever since his parents split back in January they decided to have Brett go down in the summer. Well, I hated the idea right off the bat, but does my opinion ever matter?

Brett fought though, he begged for his dad to come up here, or at least for me to go with him, but they wouldn't budge. He refused to see Brett's mom, and wanted to spend time with Brett when he was down there and having me there would distract him or some shit like that.

Sure I'd text him like crazy and I'm sure phone sex would be sorta fun, but I'm gonna miss my baby.

He was finishing putting that last of his bags in the car, and I was leaning on the hood of the car, wishing he wouldn't have to leave me.

He slammed the trunk closed and walked over to me, frowning when he saw my pout.

"C'mon babe, cheer up, it won't be so bad. We'll be talking every second." He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. I knew him like I knew myself and I knew he was lying. He was upset too he just didn't wanna show it because he knew I'd breakdown.

"You say that now…" I trailed off.

He sighed "Lucy, please don't be mad, okay? He's my father; I really don't have a choice."

"I'm not mad that you're going, Brett." I said quietly, trying to find a way to not freak out. "I understand you have to go, and yeah I don't like it, but honestly I can't help but freak out! You're going to be twenty minutes away from Myrtle Beach. How am I supposed to react to that? I'm just not supposed to care that you'll be surrounded by gorgeous half naked women all day, while I'm here crying over not having you with me?"

"Dammit Lucy, if you had told me sooner there was going to be half naked women covering every inch of the street, I would have left last week." He replied sarcastically. I just raised my eyebrow, daring him to not change his answer.

"Look Lucy, you have nothing to worry about, alright?" he pleaded. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, babe. You're all I'm going to be thinking about the whole two months." He kissed my nose and leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm gonna miss my girl." He whispered.

A smile grew on my face, "I love you," I whispered before leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

He smiled when I broke the kiss, "I love you too, baby."

"So," I started, breaking out of his hold and leaning back on the car. "Since you'll be busy with your dad and everything… does that mean I get permission to entertain myself?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"C'mon Brett, I'll only sleep with a few guys, I promise. And just because I'm so nice, I'll make sure they're stunningly sexy so you won't feel like I'm settling." I smirked, seeing the jealousy pool in his eyes.

"Lucy," he whispered huskily in my ear, and a shiver went down my spine. "If any guy talks to you, looks at you, or even _thinks_ about touching you, I'll fly back and kill his sorry ass." His hands holding my hips tight so I was pulled right up against him.

"But baby, what if I _want_ him to touch me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and pushing my chest out.

He smirked down at me. "Well then Lucy, I'm just gonna have to punish ya." He winked before leaning me back until I was lying on the hood of the car. His hands roamed my body and I moaned as he assaulted my neck with wet kisses.

We headed to the back, well, actually, Brett picked me up and threw me back there.

We said goodbye in the most intimate way possible. 'I love you's' were whispered into every inch of skin and the kisses lasted longer with every touch.

Sometime later, I was snuggled into his chest, my head in the crook of his neck, his lips on my hair.

"You probably missed your plane…" I whispered, smiling to myself.

He smirked, "You don't think I realized that hours ago?" he laughed and pulled my face toward his for another mind blowing kiss.

**A/N: Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	2. Making Up For Lost Time

Brett's been gone a whole month and a half and I lost my mind weeks ago, and now I'm slowly falling apart.

Everything reminds me of him! I sheets and pillows still smell like him and it's like he never left.

Except for that fact that he's not here! And on top of that with him being gone for so long I am like crazy horny.

So today I'm gonna do the one thing I swore I would_**never**_do.

I laid down on my bed in just a tank top and panties, and spread my legs. I was already hot just thinking about Brett, and being able to smell him on my sheets only fueled it.

I rubbed and pinched my nipples through my tank top until they were hard. A moan escaped my lips and my back arched off the bed.

My hand traveled down my stomach and into my soaked panties. My fingers rubbed my clit and I closed my eyes picturing him in between my legs.

"Brett," I moaned loudly.

My finger moved faster and right as I was about to lose it, I heard laughing. Not any laughing, _his _laughing.

I smiled at the sound.

So what if I was hearing things? I started going insane a long time ago. He sounded so sexy, and I missed him so much, my fingers sped up once again and I moaned loudly.

"I always knew you liked when we fucked, but I never thought you'd miss it this much." He laughed.

My eyes snapped open. Standing in the doorway was Brett with the biggest smirk on his face, amusement and lust in his eyes.

I yanked my hand out of my panties and looked at him confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shrieked, leaning up on my elbows. Sure I was happy to see him, but he'll never let me live this down.

"You don't sound too happy to see me," he said with a frown, walking towards me, "It's too bad really, I was gonna help you out." he winked and ran a finger up and down my core lightly, just enough to drive me nuts.

I threw my body back on the bed and moaned, his teasing making my pussy throb.

"Please Brett, baby, I need you," I pleaded in a shaky voice. Without another word he slipped my drenched panties down my legs and knelt next to my bed, positioning his head in between my legs.

His tongue darted out and massaged every inch. At this point I was panting, as I bunched the sheets up in my trembling fists.

Two fingers entered me and I was gone. "Holy fuck Brett!" I screamed as I released. I laid there, eyes closed, breathing erratic, when it sunk in that my love was home.

My eyes popped open again and I looked down to see Brett smirking at me, his hands rubbing my thighs. When our eyes locked he crawled up to lie next to me, kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down for a real kiss.

"You're back." I smiled, my fingers intertwining with his.

"I told you I couldn't stay away from you." he whispered in my ear.

"You came back for me?" my face lit up.

"Of course Luce, I missed you like crazy." He nuzzled his nose against mine. "And apparently it was a good thing I came back when I did or else you might have exploded." He burst into hysterics and I brought my hands up to cover my bright red face.

When he finally calmed down, my hands were still over my face and I was planning to run to the bathroom, lock the door, and drown myself in the shower. Not the most well thought out plan, but hey, I had limited options here.

"C'mon baby," he nudged my arm, "I'm just kidding." I put my hands down and looked at his still smiling face and wondered how I ever said goodbye to it.

"Are you?" I said in what Brett calls my baby voice.

"Of course," he said as his smile grew, "I think it's cute that you missed me." he poked my side and laughed at my squeal.

"Who said I missed you?" I scoffed, feigning disbelief.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you of what you were doing when I walked in here?"

I glared at him, "How do you know I wasn't looking in the mirror at myself and got horny at the sight of my utter sexiness?"

He rolled us slightly so he was on top of me, his fingers sliding down to tease my clit, his lips at my ear. "I know because I'm the only one who can make you cum that hard." He whispered sexily, I could feel the smirk on his perfect lips.

His lips began slowly leaving their mark on my neck, my eyes shut, quiet moans coming through my clenched teeth.

His mouth came back up to mine and he kissed me sweetly. I smiled when he pulled away and kissed his cheek.

I hugged him tight against me and whispered, "I really missed you, Brett."

He smiled into my hair, "I missed you more, Lucy, you have no idea how lost I was without my baby."

I smiled and pulled back to kiss him as we began to make up for lost time.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


End file.
